Under The Cherry Blossom
by maeneqwin
Summary: "S-siapa?"Junghwan mencoba melihat wajah pria itu dari balik topi."Jangan mencoba melihat wajahku,Ingat aku dulu."Ucap Pria itu. Junghwan kembali teringat dengan surat yang ia terima. Mungkinkah pria ini? si Pengirim surat selalu tau apa yang ada dipikirannya. Junghwan terdiam ia sama sekali tidak mengingat apa-apa tentang pria disampingnya.- GS! B1A4's BaDeul Review? T.T


Under The Cherry Blossom (Love Letter)

Paring: Baro(Sunwoo) x Sandeul(Junghwan)/ BaDeul

Oneshot-1,474 words.

Summary : "S-siapa?"Junghwan mencoba melihat wajah pria itu dari balik topi."Jangan mencoba melihat wajahku,Ingat aku dulu."Ucap Pria itu. Junghwan kembali teringat dengan surat yang ia terima. Mungkinkah pria ini? si Pengirim surat selalu tau apa yang ada dipikirannya. Junghwan terdiam ia sama sekali tidak mengingat apa-apa tentang pria disampingnya.

_Junghwan_ duduk sambil menggoyang - goyangkan kaki nya. Setengah jam sudah Junghwan terduduk menunggu seseorang di taman penuh bunga berwarna _pink _ itu. Junghwan merogoh sakunya, Mengeluarkan sebuah amplop yang lagi-lagi berwarna _pink_, Mungkin pengaruh musim semi yang sekarang melanda kota Seoul ini. Lalu mengeluarkan kertas dari amplop itu.

_Annyeong,Junghwan~ Hari pertama musim semi! Aku yakin kau suka itu,Hahaha..Kau tau kan,Hari pertama musim semi itu juga hari pertama kita bertemu? Tepat di taman kota. Aku hafal dan ingat betul _detail_ saat pertama kita bertemu. Masih terus berputar di otak ku bagaikan film yang tidak , Aku tau itu sungguh, Aku tidak bisa melupakan akhirnya, Aku harus menyelesaikan surat ku ini..Annyeong Junghwan-yah!^^_

_Notes: Tunggu aku jam 8 ditaman kota,Jangan telat._

FromSome One That Love You

Junghwan mencoba memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah membaca jam. Dan,Junghwan benar. Ia datang jam 8 tepat dan si _penulis surat _ justru yang datang terlambat. Seingatnya banyak orang yang dikenal nya di hari pertama musim semi. Yah, Sebut saja sahabatnya dan kekasih sahabatnya, Kyung dan Jiho? Junghwan bertemu mereka berdua tahun lalu di tempat ini. Atau, Baekhyun, Teman satu sekolahnya. Dan..satu orang lagi. Tapi Junghwan benar benar tidak mengingatnya sekarang. Junghwan mencoba mengingat ingat orang itu. Mungkin otaknya sudah berasap sekarang. Junghwan benar benar lupa. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sangat pelupa. Entah lah.

Junghwan akhirnya bangkit dari duduk nya. Berdiri mendekati pohon besar yang kini bunganya berubah menjadi _pink_. Menyepak daun-daun pink yang berserakan di tanah. Tapi matanya justru menangkap sebuah amplop _pink_ yang tertimbun dedaunan. Junghwan meraih amplop itu dengan rasa penasaran. Lagi lagi tulisan _hangeul _ acak acakan yang ada dikertas bercorak bunga matahari itu.

_Kau pasti bosan menungguku kan Junghwan? Aku tau itu. Tapi kau hebat bisa menemukan amplop pasti sulit menemukannya kan?_

_[Tidak juga,Aku bahkan baru akan menyepak daun daun ini, Sok tau, Ucap Junghwan dalam hati]_

_Oke, Aku tau kau pasti mengatai ku sok tau atau apapun itu. Tapi aku harap kau tidak akan mengatakan hal itu di depanku nanti._

_[Dari mana orang ini tau?!]_

_Dan sekarang kau bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tau semua itu .Hhh..Sudahlah, Temukan aku ya!_

_Notes: Kalau kau memang si Murid terpintar se-sekolah. Pecahkan teka-teki ku. Dan temukan aku ;P_

"_Seperti hewan tapi bukan hewan. Angka genap setelah 30. Biru. Sekumpulan air yang menari dan genangan air besar."_

From Handsome Person

Junghwan hampir memuntahkan isi perutnya saat membaca kalimat terakhir. Junghwan menyeritkan dahinya. Seperti hewan tapi bukan hewan? Angka genap setelah 30? itu pasti 32. Biru? Sekumpulan air yang menari? Menurut Junghwan itu air mancur di tengah danau taman. Dan genangan air besar? Itu Danau?

Junghwan melangkah menuju danau yang tepat berada di tengah taman besar ini. Junghwan memperhatikan seluruhnya. Air mancur ditengah danau, Orang orang yang asyik bermain perahu bebek.._Tunggu,_Perahu bebek? Seperti hewan tapi bukan hewan. Mungkinkah itu perahu bebek? Junghwan memperhatikan seluruh perahu bebek di danau matanya berhenti saat melihat perahu bebek kosong berwarna biru, Bertuliskan angka 32 di berlari mendekati perhau bebek itu. Ia bahkan hampir mendorong seorang anak kecil yang hendak menaiki perahu bebek memeriksa perahu itu.

"Maaf,Anda ingin menaiki perahu ini atau tidak?"

Junghwan mengabaikan perkataan wanita terus memeriksa perahu itu. Dan matanya Lagi lagi melihat amplop pink terselip diantar tempat duduk di perahu itu.

_Bagaimana? Sulit? Oke, Sekarang aku percaya kalau kau murid terpintar. Tapi, Kau tau siapa aku?_

_[Sama sekali tidak]_

_Dasar pelupa. Bagaimana kau tidak ingat pria tertampan se-Seoul ini?_

_[Cih,PD]_

_Kau ingat gelang dengan bandul kupu - kupu? Jangan-jangan kau sudah membuangnya._

Junghwan melirik gelang di tangannya. Masih ada, Gelang kupu -kupu itu masih bertengger manis di pergelangan tangannya. Tapi Junghwan sama sekali tidak mengingat siapa yang memberikan itu padanya. Seingatnya, ia membelinya sendiri.

_Junghwan, Sekarang cari perahu bebek bernomor 26. Aku memaksa._

_From The Most Handsome person in Seoul_

Junghwan menatap gelangnya. Mencoba mengingat siapa sebenarnya orang yang mengiriminya surat aneh ini. Matanya menyapu seluruh penjuru Danau. Tapi sama sekali tidak menemukan perahu bernomor 26 itu. Junghwan menghela nafas. Mungkin memang takdirnya, Kalau ia akan penasaran dengan si pengirim surat dan terus dikirimi surat-surat aneh berikutnya.

Junghwan tertunduk lesu. Tiba tiba tangannya ditarik oleh seorang anak kecil."Noona,Ikut aku!"Seru anak kecil itu sambil menarik tangan Junghwan."Kemana?"Tanya Junghwan bingung."Ketempat _Hyung!_"Anak kecil itu terus menarik tangan Junghwan. Junghwan yang masih kebingungan hanya mengikuti anak kecil itu.

Anak itu mendorong Junghwan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Disampingnya seorang pria dengan topi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya duduk."Junghwan."Ucap pria itu datar."S-siapa?"Junghwan mencoba melihat wajah pria itu dari balik topi."Jangan mencoba melihat wajahku,Ingat aku dulu."Ucap Pria itu. Junghwan kembali teringat dengan surat yang ia terima. Mungkinkah pria ini? si Pengirim surat selalu tau apa yang ada dipikirannya. Junghwan terdiam ia sama sekali tidak mengingat apa-apa tentang pria disampingnya.

Pria disampingnya mengangkat topinya."Sama sekali tidak mengingat wajah ini?"Mata Junghwan membulat."Bahkan sahabat mu yang pergi ke China selama 6 tahun tidak ingat? Cepat sekali kau melupakan ku."Junghwan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya,Menatap dengan tidak percaya. Tidak percaya kalau orang yang ia tunggu selama 6 tahun lamanya. Orang yang membuatnya tertawa selebar lebarnya. Orang yang selalu mengeluarkan _Doe eyes_nya. Entahlah,Mungkin Junghwan bisa melupakan nama dan wajahnya, Tapi semua perilaku dan kenangan dari orang itu selalu terigat oleh Junghwan, tanpa satupun yang terlewat."Sunwoo?"

_Cha Sunwoo._

Pria namanya Sunwoo oke, Sunwoo membuka topinya. Memperlihatkan senyumana khasnya. Junghwan masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Mencoba menyentuh tubuh Sunwoo."Sunwoo..? Ini benar benar kau, kan? Bukan khayalan ku, kan?"Junghwan merasakan matanya mulai basah."Iya, Ini aku. Kau tidak sedang berkhayal, Junghwan."Junghwan langsung menggapai leher Sunwoo untuk memeluknya."Kenapa kau tidak ada kabar? Aku kira kau melupakan ku secepat itu."Junghwan merasakan tangan hangat Sunwoo di kepalanya."Ah, Handphone ku tercebur ke dalam kolam renang. Aku kehilangan semua nomor telpon. Nomor mu, Bahkan Orang tua ku."

Junghwan memukul pelan dada Sunwoo."Kau kejam, Cha Sunwoo."Sunwoo tertawa."Kau juga kejam, Junghwan."

"Apa yang aku lakukan?!"Junghwan mengangkat sebelah alisnya."Kau membuatku terus memikirkan mu."Ucap Sunwoo lalu kembali mengeluarkan tawa khasnya. Tawa yang selama ini Junghwan rindukan. Tawa yang selama 6 tahun ini tidak berdengung di telingannya."Sialan."Untuk yang kedua kalinya meninju dada Sunwoo. Lalu memalingkan wajah nya yang sekarang bersemu merah.

Junghwan menggoyang-goyangkan kaki pendeknya. Dia tidak henti hentinya mengumbar senyumnya. Menatap senang anak anak kecil yang bermain dan juga dedaunan yang jatuh dari atas pohon yang tepat diatas tempatnya duduk.

"noona-ya."

Junghwan menengok. Seorang anak kecil dengan topi biru."Kau lagi? ada apa?'Junghwan berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak itu."Noona, Kata Hyung yang paling tampan se-Seoul, Es Krim ini untuk noona."anak itu memberikan cup es krim. Junghwan tertawa. Dia yakin _seribu persen_ _Hyung yang paling tampan se-Seoul_ yang dikatakan anak itu pasti Sunwoo.

Junghwan meraih cup es krim coklat itu. lalu mengelus puncak kepala anak bertopi itu sambil tersenyum."Gomawo,"

"Ya, Kau seharusnya bilang terimakasih pada ku."Junghwan menoleh. Lalu mencibir saat tau siapa yang bicara barusan."Cih, untuk apa. Anak ini yang mengantarkan Es Krim nya pada ku."Ucap Junghwan sambil memakan Es Krim nya perlahan. Sunwoo memandangi Junghwan yang memakan Es Krimnya. IA ikut mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Junghwan."Junghwan,"

"Hng?"

Sunwoo menarik nafas nya dalam dalam."Kau menganggap ku ini apa?"Junghwan menoleh, Menatap Sunwoo bingung."Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Kau sahabat ku."Ucap Junghwan masih bingung dengan pertanyaan Sunwoo yang menurutnya _sangat-bukan-Sunwoo_.

Sunwoo tercekat, entah apa yang harus ia katakan pada Junghwan."Tidak, hanya bertanya. Kita tidak bertemu 6 tahun. Aku hanya memastikan kau masih tetap sahabat ku."_Bodoh._ Sunwoo merutuki dirinya sendiri. _Bukan itu yang ingin dia katakan._

"Ya, Aku tau bukan itu maksud mu. Cepat katakan yang sebenarnya."

Sunwoo terdiam. Mencoba mencari kata kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan mengintrogasi Junghwan."Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Kau tidak berbohong?"Sunwoo mengangguk."Kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kan?"Sunwoo lagi lagi mengangguk."Ya! Kalau kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya kenapa wajah mu pucat pasi begitu!"Sunwoo tersentak mendengar suara Junghwan yang meninggi."Oke, Aku memang berbohong."

"Kalau begitu katakana yang sebenarnya sekarang."

"Tapi kau janji tidak akan marah?"

"Merah? Untuk apa?"

"Kau harus janji dulu, Junghwan!"

"Oke, Aku janji. Jadi katakan sekarang."

Lagi lagi dia menarik nafas gugup."Aku menganggap mu lebih dari sahabat, Junghwan."Sunwoo langsung menundukan kepalanya setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"_Dasar gak manly!_ Angkat kepalamu. Tatap mataku!"Sunwoo K.O. Sunwoo tau ia pasti kalah kalau sudah dibentak Junghwan seperti itu. Sesuai perintah Junghwan, Sunwoo mengangkat kepalanya."Junghwan..? Kau tidak marah, kan?"

Junghwan mengaduk aduk Es Krim nya yang terlah mencair."Katakan sekali lagi."Ucap Junghwan dengan nada ketus. "A-apa?"

"Sekali lagi!"Jika sebelumnya Junghwan yang heran dengan Sunwoo, kini gentian Sunwoo yang heran dengan Junghwan."Oke, Sekali lagi."

"Junghwan, Aku menganggap mu lebih dari sahabat. Aku mencintai mu "Sunwoo terdiam. Merasakan dekapan Junghwan. Ia merasakan bahu nya mulai basah."Junghwan, Kau menangis? Maaf."

"Dasar bodoh! Kau seharusnya mengatakannya sejak dulu!"Ucap Junghwan, Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sunwoo."Kau tau? Aku menyukaimu sejak lama! Bahkan aku mencintaimu sejak lama! AKu menganggap mu lebih dari sahabt sejak lama! Bodoh! Sunwoo Bodoh! Sun "Junghwan terhenyak. Matanya membulat sempurna saat Sunwoo memegang wajahnya dan langsung mencium bibirnya.

"Sunwoo?"Ucapnya masih terisak. Sunwoo menarik Junghwan kepelukannya. Mungusap rambut Junghwan lembut."Maaf membuat mu menderita."Junghwan semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sunwoo."Saranghaeyo."

"Nado.."


End file.
